<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immersed in a Special Feeling by in_deepest_blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957137">Immersed in a Special Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_deepest_blue/pseuds/in_deepest_blue'>in_deepest_blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in_deepest_blue's Good Omens Bingo 2021 Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Fluff, Good Omens Bingo 2021, M/M, Mesopotamia, South Korea - Freeform, Travel, Winter, World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_deepest_blue/pseuds/in_deepest_blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two first snows in Aziraphale and Crowley's lives: the world's first-ever snowfall, and the very first snow of the rest of their lives. </p><p>Written for the Good Omens Bingo 2021's "first snow" and "kid" prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in_deepest_blue's Good Omens Bingo 2021 Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Immersed in a Special Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Around 3800 BC: The Very First Snow<br/>
</b> <b>The Border of Mesopotamia</b></p><p>Clad in a thick hooded cloak, Aziraphale has just descended atop one of the Zagros Mountains when he hears a familiar voice cursing to himself. “Bless it! No one told me it would be this cold!”</p><p>“Crawly? Is that you?” Aziraphale’s voice betrays more excitement than he’d intended to let slip.</p><p>Crawly, who has been observing a settlement at the foot of the mountains, turns his head in the direction of Aziraphale’s voice. The angel can’t help but notice that the demon has been shivering, his arms wrapped around himself in an effort to keep warm. “Angel! Of course it’s me; who else would it be?”</p><p>A realization hitting him, Aziraphale narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. “Wait a second. What exactly are you doing here? Up to no good, I presume.”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing. You go first.”</p><p>“If you must know, I’m here on Gabriel’s orders. He told me that She’s been experimenting with the weather again — ‘think of it as the weather in some parts of the world getting a system upgrade,’ he said, whatever that means.”</p><p>Apparently we can expect to see Her latest handiwork anytime soon. Whatever it is, it will be an ‘exciting surprise.’” At this, Aziraphale makes some air quotes, and tries to put on his best impression of Gabriel’s over-enthusiastic voice, which makes Crawly snort through his nose.</p><p>“And that’s what brings me here,” Aziraphale finishes. “I’m here to check on the humans — make sure they’re getting on fine.”</p><p>“Huh. Wonder what that upgrade’s gonna be like. The humans are most likely gonna be fine, though. They’ll adapt, like they always do.” </p><p>Crawly points to some humans making a fire below. “Look how they’re all dressed for the cold, a stark contrast from the way Adam, Eve, and all those humans that settled right outside Eden usually dress.” </p><p>“And look at myself,” Crawly laughs bitterly. “I missed the memo. They just told me to make some trouble here, and that it’d be cold, but I had no idea just how bloody much! Plus, it seems like snakes like me have it harder. I’ve already miracled some extra layers, but I’m still cold.”</p><p>In that instant, taking in the sight of the shivering demon, Aziraphale is unable to see Crawly as the dangerous enemy that Heaven had always said all demons were. All he can think of is that the poor thing needs more warmth.</p><p>“Silly me, where are my manners?” Aziraphale says, sheepishly. “Here, let me help.” With a snap of his fingers, Aziraphale conjures up a hooded cloak for Crawly that’s even thicker and warmer than what the demon had been wearing. </p><p>“This one’s infused with angelic warmth, but not to worry — it’s not holy water, so it shouldn’t hurt you. Besides, even though Gabriel’s purged this from the manual and likes to pretend it never existed, I clearly remember reading that us angels and demons were made of the same stock.”</p><p>Aziraphale can’t quite describe the look on Crawly’s face — the angel has not yet learned to recognize the earnest fondness that spreads across the demon’s fine features whenever the two have some sort of meaningful interaction. But Crawly immediately deflects with, “You’re not trying to slowly kill me with this, are you?”</p><p>“If you don’t like it, I can always take it back. See how you like that,” Aziraphale harrumphs, but there is no true bite to his words.</p><p>Crawly mumbles a very garbled mush of letters that sounds like “thank you,” but says, more clearly, “Well, at least you got the color right.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Aziraphale begins, “I’m heading on down to check on the humans. That weather upgrade could come any moment now. See you around, Crawly.”</p><p>“Why don’t we fly down together? I should be getting on with my job, too.”</p><p>They descend to the valley, as the “weather upgrade” finally begins. It doesn’t start out as bombastically as Aziraphale and Crawly had expected, though.</p><p>“What the—?” Aziraphale says, as what looks like fluffy, semi-solid rain begins falling from the sky. On instinct, he cries out, “Crawly, be careful! Don’t let it get on your skin — hands in your pockets!” The demon’s cloak suddenly finds itself with pockets. They’re in the presence of humans now, so Aziraphale can’t exactly unfurl his wings to shield Crawly.</p><p>It’s a bit too late for that, though: Crawly’s hands are outstretched in childlike wonder. <em> He’s really too curious for his own good </em>, Aziraphale thinks, shaking his head. But to his relief, whatever this fluff-like rain is, it’s not holy water — the worst that it’s doing to Crawly’s hands is that it’s making them cold.</p><p>“Well, this is new,” Crawly says. “She always had a flair for the dramatic. Didn’t expect Her to go for subtle and minimalist this time.”</p><p>Aziraphale flicks out his tongue to catch a flurry, which makes Crawly guffaw. “Count on you to taste, not touch, this new thing for yourself!”</p><p>The angel ignores Crawly’s teasing. “It didn’t taste of anything, but it has a melt-in-your-mouth quality to it. It’s almost like creamy ice… hmm, ice cream…?”</p><p>“You might just be on to something there, angel.”</p><p>Remembering that they have work to do, Aziraphale and Crawly make their way to the settlement on foot. But Aziraphale’s work is already cut out for him, as the villagers seem to be doing just fine. </p><p>They had already learned to dress for the cold and keep warm; getting used to this new phenomenon wouldn’t take much effort. If anything, the villagers are concerned for the two strangers, whom they welcome with open arms and invite to their dwellings. <em> Still, it wouldn’t hurt to help them </em>, Aziraphale rationalizes, so he blesses the area, that its resources may remain abundant and that the villagers will survive the cold months.</p><p>The next morning, Aziraphale, Crawly, and the villagers awaken to find the ground pristinely covered in what looks like an endless field of white. The children are curious but thrilled, and they set about to play with the strange but harmless new… <em> thing? </em>... that’s carpeting the earth. </p><p>One of them rolls some of the substance into a ball, aiming it at a friend, but hitting Crawly instead. </p><p>“Hey!” Crawly yelps in surprise, though it doesn’t hurt at all.</p><p>The horrified child attempts to apologize, but Crawly breaks into a devilish grin. He does as the child does, and throws it at the child, laughing. </p><p>“This means war!” says the child in the local language, and it’s not long before the other children join in the world’s first snowball fight. </p><p>Aziraphale politely declines to join in, preferring to just observe — Crawly’s always been the one who had a knack for building rapport with children.  This does not stop some giggling, mischievous children from occasionally pelting Aziraphale with snowballs, though. While Crawly laughs a few times, he’s not exactly egging on the children to do so; to Aziraphale’s surprise, the demon’s gently scolding the children about how, even though it’s all harmless fun, they should respect someone’s refusal to join the game.</p><p>Crawly spends practically the entire day playing with the children, who come up with all sorts of  games. Some of them lie on the ground, burying themselves in the field of white. Their arms and legs outstretched, they flap about until they make imprints resembling angels. Aziraphale can’t help but smile at the endearing sight of Crawly having fun with the children — he never knew demons could smile and laugh so warmly.</p><p>That night, Crawly claims that he was tempting the children to mischief and sloth, because their fun and games distracted them from their chores. Aziraphale simply smiles and plays along.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b>December 2019: The Very First Snow of the Rest of Their Lives<br/>
</b> <b>Nami Island, South Korea</b></p><p>Now that they’re free agents and that they’re together in every sense of the word, Aziraphale and Crowley have been traveling around the world, sparing no time rediscovering places they’d visited in the past and exploring locations unfamiliar to them. </p><p>At the moment, they’re in South Korea — they’d unfortunately never had the chance to visit the Korean Peninsula in the past — and they couldn’t have picked a better time to visit. All bundled up in extra-warm but lightweight winter wear, they’re taking a walking tour of the idyllic, picture-perfect Nami Island, which is blanketed in pure-white snow. Just strolling down the promenades lined with snow-tipped evergreen trees feels like living out one of those shows that Crowley vehemently denies watching (but that Aziraphale has caught him doing so a few times).</p><p>“By the way, for all of you couples — or if any of you are secretly in love with anyone on this tour, you’re in luck,” their guide enthuses. “The first snowfall holds a lot of meaning in Korean culture. It’s said that if you see the first snow of the year with someone you like, true love will bloom between you two, and you’ll stay together forever.”</p><p>At this, Aziraphale and Crowley shoot each other meaningful looks.</p><p>She points out some locals posing for selfies and dramatic photos in the snow. “That’s why you can see all these couples out and about. When the weather forecast said that today would mark the first snow of the year, ferry and hotel bookings shot up like crazy!”</p><p>The guide goes on. “That’s just one of several superstitions about the first snow that we have, by the way. It’s also said that if you tell a lie during the first snow, it will be forgiven — washed away by the snow, for a new beginning. Another is that if you make a wish on the day of the first snow, it will come true.”</p><p>“Oh! That explains why couples in K-dramas make promises to meet during the first snow!” chimes in someone from their tour group.</p><p>“That’s right,” says the guide. “Now, our tour is about to come to a close, but feel free to revisit the places I introduced, and spend more time there! I’d say that this entire island is quite romantic, but Metasequoia Lane and the ginkgo lane are what most tourists consider lover’s lanes.”</p><p>The group disbands, leaving Aziraphale and Crowley to their own devices. The two decide to linger instead of taking the next ferry back to Seoul. They are heading for a book cafe for a coffee break when Aziraphale notices that Crowley appears to be lost in thought.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts, dear boy?”</p><p>“It’s borderline blasphemous,” Crowley shrugs. “You sure you wanna hear it?”</p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>Crowley takes in a deep breath. “Well, here goes; don’t say I didn’t warn you. So y’know how our guide said that the first snow represents a new beginning in Korean culture? That’s really clever of the humans, so it got me thinking.</p><p>“If She wanted the humans to reflect and start all over again so badly, couldn’t she have, maybe, I dunno, covered the area in snow instead of starting all that business with Noah’s Ark? It’d have been so much more humane — no dying, just people having fun in the snow, like what they’re all doing now.” Crowley gestures toward some children squealing and giggling as they play in the snow.</p><p>“And, y’know, if She’s so worried that the humans wouldn’t get the message, She could’ve just announced it loud and clear. I mean, She still made herself known, back in the day…” Crowley trails off. “Never mind; ‘s too late for that, now. Sorry to spring all that depressing shit on you, angel.”</p><p>“Not at all, dear. I <em> did </em>ask what was on your mind.” Aziraphale isn’t sure what more to say, so he takes a moment to ponder on Crowley’s words, and to grapple for a response. He knows how much the Great Flood had shaken Crowley. </p><p>A while later, Aziraphale breaks the ice by casually adjusting Crowley’s muffler so that it’s wrapped snugly around the demon’s neck. He then clears his throat. “I don’t think what you said was blasphemous, dear. All those times that I defended Her plans or Heaven, almost on instinct? I know now that I was lying to myself and trying to push down my doubts.”</p><p>“I did have them too, you know, but I was afraid of so many things. I thought if I’d just deny those thoughts and not confront them head-on, they’d just go away. But it doesn’t work that way. We’ve always been on our own side; I understand that now. And if I want to properly devote myself to the one I love and this imperfectly beautiful world, I have to start by being more honest with myself.”</p><p>They walk a little further until they finally reach the cafe that they’re looking for: a quaint place with books on shelves, indoor plants, and plenty of natural light streaming in.</p><p>“To new beginnings?” Crowley prompts.</p><p>“To new beginnings. And a love to last for eternity?”</p><p>“Someone’s sake, angel, don’t get all soppy with me now,” Crowley rolls his eyes for dramatic effect, but as he pushes open the door for Aziraphale, his voice softens. “Yes to that, too, angel; a thousand times yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I saw the "first snow" prompt in my bingo card, I knew I just had to write a fic incorporating South Korea's superstitions about the first snow, because they fit perfectly for Aziraphale and Crowley!</p><p>For the first snippet, I took huge liberties with the historical timeline — after all, in Good Omens, the world was created in 4004 BC and is just a bit over 6,000 years! Also, the <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zagros_Mountains">Zagros Mountains</a> are a mountain range spanning present-day Iran, Iraq, and Turkey.</p><p><a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Namiseom">Nami Island</a> is as I described it in the fic — a scenic little island that's a popular day-trip getaway from Seoul. There really is a book cafe on the island. I thought it would be nice to have it as the final endpoint of Aziraphale and Crowley's day trip, as some symbolic foreshadowing of their shared future (i.e. living in a cottage in the South Downs).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>